Wolverine's Kiss
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Just another love story, I suck at summarys!


_This story was written for my girl. She was such a fan of Benoit and she cried for days when he died. Hope you like it honey._

_Don't own anything. Wish i did lol. _

_Hope you enjoy this one, it was a labor of love._

Wolverine's Kiss

Chris locked on the crippler crossface, holding Jericho tightly until he tapped. The ref raised Chris' hand, handing him the World Heavyweight championship. He roared at the crowd, holding the title aloft. He made his way slowly up the ramp, limping, his knee killing him. He stopped when he reached the Gorilla position, waiting for Jericho.

"Great match man," Jericho said, ducking into the room. "I thought I had you a couple times."

"You almost did," Chris said, giving Jericho a one armed hug. "Let's go celebrate."

Two hours later they were sitting at the bar of a slick nightclub. Chris kept looking around, till finally Jericho had to ask.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"I'm meeting Lily here. She's supposed to come as soon as she can get away," Chris explained.

"Taking a chance aren't you? Meeting in public?"

"I really don't care anymore Chris. You know how I feel about Lily. It's been over with me and Nancy for a long time but she won't let me end it. She says she won't let me see Daniel if I leave. It's making me crazy."

"I'm behind you whatever you decide Chris, you know that," Jericho told him.

A smile blossomed on Chris' face and Jericho turned, watching Lily walk through the crowded bar. Her eyes were on Chris, and her steps quickened as she got closer. Jericho had to smile at his friend as Lily slid on the barstool next to him, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hey babe, hi Chris. What are you sexy men up to tonight?" Lily asked with a grin.

Jericho leaned around, taking Lily's hand and pressing a kiss on the palm, earning a glare from Chris. "Keep your lips off my woman Jericho." Then he grinned, slapping Jericho on the back.

"Have fun you two, I'm going back to the hotel," he grinned, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a grin, slapping Chris and kissing Lily on the cheek.

As he walked away, he wished his friend happiness. He deserved it.

Chris took Lily's hand, kissing it and holding it to his chest. It was his way of telling her that his heart beat for her. She smiled, sliding off her barstool and standing between his legs. She kissed him lightly slipping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

"You ready for dinner sweetheart? I got us a table waiting." He led her to the restaurant, the Maître de seating them immediately. A waiter brought the champagne that Chris had ordered.

"That was a great match babe, you really sold it tonight. Vince was impressed," Lily told him. She would know, she was Vince's personal assistant.

"Good to know, always like pleasing the boss," he said.

They ordered dinner, talking about this and that while they ate. He teased her into ordering desert, something she usually didn't do. She shared her chocolate mousse with him, feeding him off her spoon. Then she dipped her fingers in, letting him lick the sweet confection off. She shivered, loving the feel of his hot mouth.

"Tastes better that way sweetheart," he said.

They finished quickly, and left, catching a cab back to the hotel. They made their way quickly to her room, shutting the door and shutting out the world behind it.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "I love you Lily."

She smiled, "I know baby, I love you too."

He reached up, pulling the clip from her hair, letting the silky dark brown mass tumble down her back, plunging his hands into it and kissing her deeply, her sweet mouth tasting of chocolate and champagne. Her hands moved to his shoulders, pulling him closer.

They stood wrapped around each other, kissing and touching for long minutes. Finally she pulled away, unzipping her dress and letting it fall, standing before him in just her lacy panties and heels.

"God Lily, you're so beautiful," he said, scooping her up in his arms and laying her gently on the bed. He laid beside her, burying his face in her neck, nuzzling and licking the soft skin. Her breath caught, heat racing through her. Her hands went to his shirt, undoing the buttons and running her fingers down his chest. He sat up, yanking it off and throwing it. She pushed him down on his back, straddling his hips and leaning over him. Her hair fell over her shoulders, brushing his chest. Chris' hands covered her breasts, caressing them, and she leaned farther, pulling his head to her. He licked and suckled her nipples, her hair falling like a curtain around him.

He pulled her down against him, rolling them so she was under him. He kissed her again, moving down her body, licking and kissing her all over, the soft sounds she was making spurring him on. He pulled her panties down her long shapely legs, licking her calves, her thighs, moving to her core. Her head thrashed on the pillow as his fingers and tongue brought her to the edge. She cried out his name as the pleasure crested in her.

He moved to cover her, his hardness pressed to her core. He stopped to kiss her nipples again, then took her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his back, and she moaned as he thrust gently into her.

She kissed his neck, running her tongue along his collarbones, her hands stroking his back and shoulders, loving the feel of his skin. He quickened his pace, pressure building in him. She rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts, driving him over the edge, holding him tightly as he filled her with his essence.

He kissed her gently, stroking her hair back from her face. "I love you Lily. Promise you'll never leave me."

She smiled up at him, "I promise Chris, I'll never leave you."

He rolled to his side, cuddling her to his chest. "I'll love you forever."


End file.
